


Experimentation

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Dark, Genetic Testing, Hormones, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Happy, Omega Dipper Pines, no happy ending, non-consensual experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Fear woke him up from sleep, but pain made him gasp, tears coming to his eyes as Dipper shook,trying to breathe and not feel the pain. It was like someone had torn his stomach open and then pushed it all back inside, not caring for the damage that they had caused.When his friend had told him about the research group, Dipper hadn’t thought too much about it. They were doing genetic testing, they said, to learn more about the human body. He wished that he had said no. But he didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my vent writing. Please don't take the tags with a grain of salt, they're there for a reason. If you plan to read, enjoy!

Fear woke him up from sleep, but pain made him gasp, tears coming to his eyes as Dipper _shook,_ trying to breathe and not feel the pain. It was like someone had torn his stomach open and then pushed it all back inside, not caring for the damage that they had caused. 

The bed was warm, it felt sticky. Dipper’s hands moved, his eyes still squeezed shut as he pulled the flimsy blanket off, it never kept him warm anyways. He almost didn’t want to open his eyes, frightened of what he was going to see, what they had _done_ to him, but he still let his eyes peek open, blinking away the blurry tears as he saw blood-soaked bandages. A small sob left his chest as he tried to steady his breathing, but there was nothing but pain, and that sticky feeling was blood, and he couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks.

His fingers grasped the edges of the bandages, pulling them off until he could see his skin underneath. Two large lines, an x-shape made across his lower stomach, reaching down close to his groin. Dipper let his hands ghost over the stitches, hissing out as he touched the marks. Pinpricks of blood beaded against his fingers. 

And Dipper _screamed._ He screamed for the pain and the things done to his body when they had put him under, when they didn’t tell him that this was what genetic testing would be, that John had signed him up for this and they had done something _terrible_ to him and they had done it without him knowing, without even caring.

“Subject has woken up. Shock and ange, should wear off in a couple hours,” a voice came through to Dipper, but it was muffled. He blinked away the tears as he looked over at the person, who was dressed as a doctor, mask over their face. “Hello, Mason, I’m here to rewrap your bandages and make sure everything’s going okay with the changes we made.”

“W-What did you do-do to me?” Dipper hiccuped out, trying to calm his chest, calm his breathing but he couldn’t manage it. The ‘doctor’ came close and Dipper flinched, trying to move on the bed and away but he couldn’t move. 

“Exactly what we said, if the medicines took with you and such. You’ll find it all in the paperwork you signed and agreed at the beginning of the study,” he said. Dipper shrank back as the ‘doctor’ came forward, standing at the edge of the bed.

“Don’t-Don’t t-touch me, I wa-want to go h-home,” Dipper managed out. He could hardly talk through his sobs and the tears streaming down his face, but he forced the words out. The person walked over to the side of the bed and Dipper shrunk away more, ready to fall off the bed if it meant that he could be away from these people.

“That’s not possible,” the man said. He poked at the IV and the bag connected to it, examining what was left and Dipper had to resist every urge to rip it out of his arm and injure himself further. “I’m going to give you something for the pain and help you sleep for a little while.”

“I don’t w-want any-anything I want to go ho-home,” Dipper said loudly. The man ignored him, pulling out a needle and filling it with something, Dipper didn’t even know what it was. “I don’t wa-want anything!”

The man paid him no mind, injecting whatever it was into Dipper’s IV and placing his hand over the IV in Dipper’s arm as he reached to take it out. The man didn’t care at all for his clawing, his tears, his _begging,_ only letting go as Dipper felt the medicine start to kick in, his vision fading around him. He clung to consciousness, the man putting on gloves next to his bed.

“Go and start the recording,” the man said. Dipper always forgot that he was being watched, constantly, never a moment of peace. “Starting the first examination of experiment eight, the first omega to make it past the trials.”

Dipper felt the world go black around him.

When his friend had told him about the research group, Dipper hadn’t thought too much about it. He was researching the same things, genetic components, he could be a part of this and learn about what he would be going into. Dipper looked over at his friend, who had a flier in his hand, the thin paper fluttering in the cold winter breeze.

“They’re only accepting a few people for this, I can get you in if you want. It’ll be a great learning experience,” John taunted. Dipper hummed, reaching out to take the paper.

_Wanted_

_People to pertain in experimental genetics. Length of time is anywhere from six months to a year. Room and board and stipend supplied._

_Contact 230-555-3434_

It couldn’t be too bad, not at all, Dipper almost had his degree complete, this could give him a foot in the door to meeting people. He nodded at John, folding up the paper and sticking it in his pocket. 

“Sure, let them know that I’m interested,” Dipper said. John gave a wide smile, that stretched across his lips and made them look much too thin. The other man nodded, darting off and rushing away, off to let someone know Dipper Pines was interested. 

He sighed, heading back to his dorm and letting Ford hear the news. There was a chance he still wouldn’t be considered for the study anyways, Dipper wouldn’t get his hopes up.

And yet two weeks later, he was walking up to a boring, office-like building, a bag of clothes in his hand and told that the first part of the experiment would take a couple of days. It was a trial, they said, they had to see if their drugs would even work on him. John, the last thing he told Dipper before he disappeared was that apparently, some people didn’t take to the drugs and experiments, but there weren’t any lasting effects if that happened. 

They seemed nice. They took his blood pressure and put his bag in another room, telling him that if the drugs were successful in this first trial, then he could make proper arrangements but he wouldn’t be allowed to leave so he wouldn’t compromise the study. Dipper huffed, annoyed they hadn’t told him earlier, and took the first round of shots without complaint. Someone must have a phone charger that they could let him use when his phone ran out of juice. 

He went into a room, where a lot of other people were. They sat on hospital beds to relax, most playing on their phones but some talking in small groups together, all of them with the same bandages on their elbows and the sleeves rolled up halfway. Some of them already looked like they were feeling a bit of pain from the shots, their hands reaching out to rub at their arms. 

Names were on the end of the beds and Dipper found his own, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. It felt like he needed to take a nap, and from the yawns going around the room, he wasn’t the only one who was yawning. A blonde man laid in the bed next to him, with startling blue eyes and lean body. Dipper pretended not to be ogling, trying to get comfortable.

“Get your shot?” the man asked, a small smirk on his lips. Dipper nodded. “Struggling college student too?”

“I’m getting my degree in genetics at Gravity Falls University,” Dipper answered after a moment. If he was going to be staying here for a year, then he could at least make some friends. 

“That’s cool. This doesn’t seem like a good way to get a start though. If you get accepted they said it would take about a year or so,” the blonde stretched out on the bed, his shirt riding up. Dipper flushed, looking away from the sight.

“Yeah, but they pay well and I can probably meet some people who are involved in all of this.” Dipper laid back on his bed. 

“I’m Bill,” the other introduced, sticking a hand out. Dipper hesitated before he shook it, feeling the warmer skin of the other, it sent pleasant shudders down his spine. 

“Dipper, it’s nice to meet you.”

They talked for the rest of the day, until the yawns became too much and exhaustion crept over them without pause. People all around the room were dropping like flies, some even snoring in bed as they slumbered. Dipper rolled on his side underneath the thin blanket, looking at Bill as the other faded into sleep. His lips were parted and soft sounds left him like he was dreaming, his hair slightly tousled. Dipper let his eyes close, falling asleep as well.

He woke only a few short hours later, to the sound of someone retching, soft crying. Dipper’s body tried to coax him back into sleep, eyelids heavy, but his own stubborn curiosity keeping him awake. 

Doctors surrounded multiple beds, some of them carrying away other people in stretchers. Those that weren’t surrounded were hardly moving, looking like they were sleeping but it was impossible to be that still when they were sleeping, with all the noise going on around them. His head felt so heavy, Dipper could only let it flop back on the bed once more, a bit of dust coming from the pillow and into his face.

He was still facing Bill, the other awake as well, but looking more awake that Dipper was, aware golden eyes staring at him. Bill brought a finger to his lips, gesturing for Dipper to be quiet as the doctors carried someone else out of the room. Weren’t Bill’s eyes blue before? Dipper couldn’t remember, his brain felt fuzzy.

“Go back to sleep,” Bill whispered, and something in his voice had changed, made Dipper eager to listen to it, his eyes already drifting shut. “I’ll watch over you.”

With the promise clear and soothing away the last of his worries, Dipper fell back into sleep, hoping the noise would stop and let him have sweet dreams.

He awoke in a different room, alone, a new bandage around his other arm. A doctor, at least Dipper assumed so since he had the typical white lab coat, was looking down at a needle that must have just been emptied into Dipper. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, his body aching and sore but not feeling sick. He felt like he needed another nap. Lazily his eyes looked at the doctor, finally realizing the stranger was talking.

“...passed the first part of the trials, we’re moving onto the next part. It might take a while before your body is completely used to what we’ve done, but we’ll keep injecting you with the hormones to make sure.” He seemed eager, and Dipper wondered how many people made it past the first part of the trial.

“Hormones?” Dipper asked, his voice slurred from exhaustion. There was another needle in the man’s hands and before Dipper could say a word it was being injected into his shoulder, Dipper hissing at the pain it caused. It only grew worse as the man slapped a band-aid on it. “Hey,” Dipper barely managed out that time. “Stop it.”

The man didn’t seem to hear him, putting the soiled needle into a biohazard bin. His insides felt funny, that was the only way that Dipper could think of to describe it. It was like his stomach was tingling, butterflies in it, but that wasn’t right. All he could think was that the blanket was too thin, that he wanted something warmer and thicker, to build them up around him and relax that way.

He curled up further under the blanket, pulling it over his sore shoulder and forgetting what had even happened. 

It was a week, a terribly boring week that Dipper wasn’t awake for most of it. He would blink after the doctor left and then the man would be returning, telling Dipper it was time for the next round of shots. They left his shoulders bruised and aching, but he figured if the worst out of this was being sore then he could deal with whatever they were doing. 

The food that they brought him was hearty and healthy, and Dipper ate ravenously, finishing every meal as if his body needed the extra nutrients. After a week the shots stopped, and the doctor only took a bit of blood, reporting with delight that he was producing the hormones on his own. When Dipper had asked what hormones he was producing, the doctor had skated by his question, asking if he needed anything. 

When Dipper has shyly asked for more blankets and pillows, saying he was cold and uncomfortable, more were brought to him within an hour. Yet when he asked for his phone, a television, something to keep him entertained, the doctor skated along the requests and gave him no such thing. 

Dipper was fine with that though. He packed the blankets around him and settled in for sleep, lying in the middle of his bed and only able to think that it was a million times more comfortable and secure. The doctor quickly realized that he needed to wait for Dipper to realize he was there, lest he get swiped at, but he also got compliance from Dipper the moment he threatened to take the blankets away. That was the last thing Dipper wanted. 

He didn’t know how long he was there, or what they were doing. They seemed to only want to watch and observe him, but past the initial visit, Dipper didn’t have anything else happen. Blood was drawn occasionally, by he was left alone for the most part. 

Until a deep ache settled into his hips and at the doctor’s excitement, Dipper felt worry settle into his heart like ice. 

They gave him nothing for the pain, but somehow Dipper knew they were watching him. He knew it as well that whatever happening to his hips wasn’t normal, he was past growing spurts and the ache he felt was much too painful. Most of the time he laid on his back, too uncomfortable to even move, and when the doctor came in saying he was giving Dipper something to make him sleep, Dipper was more than happy to take the shot without thinking about it. 

He woke up unable to move. There was a heavy strap over his chest, two holding his arms tightly at his sides. His legs were in stirrups, bent at the knees and up in the air, like a woman going in for her exams. Both his ankles and knees were firmly locked into the stirrups, and finally, a thick band went around his stomach, making it hard to breathe. 

“Subject has woken up,” a voice said, a rather feminine one. Dipper lazily moved his head to the side, trying to see her, but the drug was still heavy in his system. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s been one of the best-behaved ones so far.” Another voice replied. Dipper didn’t recognize that one either. How many people were in there? A gloved hand gave his thigh a pat, and Dipper realized that he was naked, lower have easily displayed for the world to see. He struggled harder in his straps, but the leather was rough and unrelenting. 

“Should we give him more to knock him out again?” Someone asked. Dipper shook his head frantically at that, even the person between his legs chuckling. 

“He’ll tire himself out with his struggling soon enough. It’ll be over before you know it.” Another pat to his thigh, this one somehow even worse than before.

Muffled sounds left his throat and Dipper finally realized he was gagged, something thick in his mouth and wrapped around his head that let him only make noises. Dipper struggled for a moment longer, but his body was still exhausted, and he laid limp against the bed, feeling bruises start to form.

“There we go, see? It’s not so bad,” the man reassured. Dipper let out a muffled mewl, and fingers dipped down between the area of his inner thigh and crotch, and Dipper tensed all over again.

Dipper couldn’t see what they were doing but he could feel fingers traveling lower, pressing against a place that no one, not even Dipper, had ventured before. He weakly shook his head from side to side, trying to get them to stop, but gloved fingers worked their way inside him anyways, caring not for the pain and discomfort that made small noises to escape his throat. Tears burned at Dipper’s eyes.

“Amazingly, he’s getting wet, like a female. Glands have definitely changed.” The other man’s hand went to his lower stomach, pressing roughly down on his hips, and Dipper cried out this time, pain sparking up. “Hips have widened considerably, enough to bare young. Not the changes we expected from this subject considering his behavior, but biology takes its course.”

Dipper shook, hands grasping at open air, desperate to hold onto anything as tears poured down the corners of his eyes. The man between his legs looked up at him, a cruel smirk crossing his face as he pushed his fingers in roughly and curled them, getting a desperate noise of pain from Dipper as more tears beaded up, but then he pulled his fingers back and Dipper couldn’t stop the tears that were falling even if he wanted to. 

“Note down all of the changes. We’ll begin step three of the process, fully completing the change. We should look into introducing one of the alpha specimens and see how they react.”

They talked amongst themselves as they left the room, leaving Dipper there, still exposed, bound, legs still in the air. One last time, he struggled, trying to free himself, but nothing could be done. He was like that for hours before an orderly came in, taking the time to look him over and touch him a bit before he unbound his arms and legs. 

Dipper curled up under the blanket when he was free, bruises all over his body, and cried until he had no more tears left in his body.

The surgery left him weak and in pain. He needed help to the bathroom, hardly able to sit up on his own to eat. Dipper constantly felt sick, his body trying to adjust to what they had done, but eventually, he started to feel better. The doctor saw him more regularly after that.

“What have you done to me?” Dipper asked, every time the man came in. Three times he asked that before the doctor sighed, fed up with him. He was rough when he checked the bandages that time, getting hisses of pain from Dipper.

“We did exactly what we agreed to when you entered the trial. If you passed the first part, we had it all spelled out in the paperwork about whether or not you’d become an omega or an alpha. Your body chose omega, so we helped along the process.” The doctor brought out another needle, this one filled with a golden liquid that Dipper didn’t want anything to do with. 

“I didn’t agree to surgery, or whatever this is. I want to go home.” The doctor gave him a firm look that told him he would be bound once again if he didn’t comply, and Dipper felt something bend inside of him, more willing to comply and go along with it if it meant he would be left alone.

He shuddered at the pain from the shot, but ignored the pain. It made his head spin, his stomach turn, and Dipper realized too late that it was another sedative.

“I’ll bring back your blankets and pillows soon,” the doctor said, giving his hip a pat. It had stopped hurting a while, and Dipper wondered how long he had been there. The thought that it could have been weeks, or months, made his head spin, and not just from the drug. 

“Prepare the alpha for exposure to the omega.”

Dipper let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry that this took a while, I didn't mean for that! Anyways, enjoy the final installment of Experimentation!

He woke up to a loud growl, a harsh noise that grit against his nerves and made his stomach twist into knots. Dipper let out a noise he didn’t even know he could make, like a whine, and the growling stopped. He sat up, looking at the door, the blanket clutched in his hands and heart beating fast.

It was Bill, Dipper could vaguely remember him from when he had first gotten here, of him speaking softly that night to tell him to go back to sleep. The other was larger than Dipper remembered, more muscles on his shoulders and arms, he looked more defined. Dipper took the blanket, pulling it up more against himself and staring at the other.

Bill turned towards the door, banging on it once more, a low, animalistic growl leaving his lips. It made Dipper cower back, a small whimper leaving his lips, but the other didn’t seem to hear him. Another growl left Bill before he threw himself away from the door, his glare settling on Dipper.

“What’s going on?” Dipper asked. He sat up with a wince, stomach twisting. His nose felt so sensitive, a heady, strong scent came off Bill that made his nose crinkle. His cuts still hurt from the surgery, his face pinching in pain as he guarded his bed. If his room had to be invaded by someone else, he was going to defend the one area he had left.

“Have they been doing weird shit to you too?” Bill asked. His shoulders were thrown back, his body defensive. Dipper wished the other would just leave, but it seemed the door was locked and that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Wordlessly, he nodded to the other.

“Great, just great. Should have known there was something more than just ‘genetic testing’ that they said. I didn’t sign up for this shit!” Bill shouted at the door, and Dipper winced at the noise. The other was so loud, and Dipper could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. Something inside him told him not to look at Bill, to keep his eyes on the ground, and he did just that.

Silence overtook them. Dipper heard Bill lean against the wall, eventually sliding down to sit down on the ground, his knee close to his chest and arm draped over it. The oppressive smell was getting better, at least a little bit, Dipper felt like he could breathe easier.

“What have they done to you?” Bill asked after a long moment. Dipper shrugged, hand instinctively going to press against his stomach. “They gave me hormones, did something to my dick too.”

Unbidden, a harsh laugh left his lips. Bill looked surprised, if not a little offended, but even Dipper could see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The laugh didn’t die immediately, but it was forced, a bit awkward, it made things a bit better.

“I didn’t sign up for this either. I thought it was just testing. Hormones for me too, and surgery. I don’t...I don’t know exactly what they did,” Dipper confessed. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have signed up for this.”

“Do they call you something strange too?” Bill was staring at him, golden eyes trying to pierce into his soul and draw the truth out of him. Dipper had no problem meeting his gaze now that the other wasn’t as angry.

“Omega,” Dipper said after a moment. Bill nodded slowly, taking his time to reply, as though he was considering even telling Dipper.

“They call me alpha.”

Bill didn’t leave that night, or at least Dipper thought it was the night. He had lost a sense of time a long time ago, but the meals they brought him seemed to be pretty consistent. They brought food enough for Bill and Dipper, and that night, Bill slept near the door, Dipper forcing himself to give up one of his blankets to the other so he wouldn’t be sleeping cold on the floor. It pained him to give up one of the blankets that he managed to keep, the doctor had a tendency to take them if he thought Dipper was behaving ‘badly,’ but Dipper forced himself to.

It was like that for a while. It felt like a while, at least to Dipper. The regular meals would still come, Bill would make conversation, and Dipper slowly recovered. The scent of the other was getting better by the day, and sometimes Bill would come a bit closer to his bed-his nest-than he had before, but some low noises and a hiss would keep the other away.

He didn’t even know he could make those kinds of noises, but they still rose in his chest, a growl when Bill would get too familiar, a hiss when the other tried to touch his nest. His body seemed to know what to do, instincts inside of him that told him just what to do.

It felt like they were together for eternity, before things started to change. There was something about Bill’s scent that said safety, that made Dipper look to Bill for comfort when the doctor would come to him. It was something in the night when the temperature grew lower and Dipper could see shudders going through Bill, yet the alpha didn’t try to come closer, letting Dipper have the space they needed.

“How’s my favorite patient?” the doctor said, leaning over him one day. Bill stood, arms crossed, another doctor looking over him. Dipper made a low noise of protest as the doctor pulled his shirt up to look at his cuts. They were almost healed, and he was struck with the thought of how long he must have been there. Weeks, at the very least weeks. More likely months.

The doctor didn’t care for a response and Dipper didn’t give him one, but he did push down on Dipper’s shoulder, keeping him pinned to the bed. He hated that he could smell the doctor, that the scent would stick to the blankets for too long for him to be comfortable with, and there was nothing he could do about it. A low, distressed whine left his lips, for the first time answered with a resounding growl, coming from Bill.

“You need some vitamin shots and it seems another dose of hormones. It’s possible that your body isn’t producing as much as before. We had hoped that you would have a better response to an introduction to an alpha, but other pairs have made better progress than you two.” The doctor sighed, looking through a bag he had brought to take out an already filled syringe. Dipper cowered back at the sight of it, not wanting another needle to pierce his skin, at least not from this doctor.

And yet, as he tried to pull back, he was answered with a resounding growl, a voice that made his stomach twist in anxiousness before it relaxed, like his body knew the troubles would be nothing in a minute. The doctor was pushed away as Bill stood in front of the bed, arms spread out in front of him.

“Don’t touch him,” Bill snarled, his voice heavy. The doctor looked surprised, but he didn’t move back, didn’t try to come closer to Dipper. “He doesn’t want you near him.”

“I highly doubt he wants you near him either. Now move aside, or we’ll move you to another room.” The doctor waved a hand, almost like he was trying to cut through the air.

And yet Bill snarled once more, a low growl coming from his chest as he puffed up his chest, trying to make himself look bigger. Nothing would have made Dipper move forward, not until he heard the doctor say they would take Bill away. The alpha and him hadn’t gotten along too well, they stayed their own ways, but the thought of having to leave and be alone once more, without Bill, made ice settle in his veins.

“Bill,” Dipper tried, reaching out to lay a hand on Bill’s side. To his surprise, the alpha relaxed slightly, glancing back at him. “It’s fine. Let’s just get this over with so we can be alone.”

The tension didn’t ease in the room, but most of it left Bill as he finally stepped aside. The doctor wasted no time, coming forward to inject Dipper with what he called ‘vitamins’ and ‘hormones’ so his body could get back on track. For Bill’s sake, to make sure that he held back the small whimper that left him when the needle was pressed into his skin.

The doctor didn’t stay long after that, leaving Bill and Dipper alone, with the alpha standing still, hovering over the bed, but not getting close. And Dipper wanted him close, since the first time since the alpha had entered his room, Dipper reached out, Bill meeting him halfway and happy to be tugged into the bed where they could rest together.

The scent that had almost been a threat when it first entered was anything but as Dipper took it in. Bill settled down to lay down on his side, staring at Dipper as the omega placed a hand on his chest, telling Bill easily, softly that while he was welcome in the bed, this was as close as Bill wanted him to get.

“Are you hurt?” Bill asked after a moment, his voice soft. It was like a spell had fallen over the both of them, one that would be broken by loud noises, and Dipper didn’t want to be the one to break it. He shook his head no.

And they were silent once more.

When he woke up again, Bill had an arm around his waist, the alpha snoring softly, and looking perfect content in sleep. In sleep, his scent was heavier, like cinnamon and cloves, spices that Dipper had found overwhelming at times but found reassuring now. It was reassuring being with someone else, and Dipper found that he liked the warmth of the body next to him, and the protection that Bill offered.

Dipper shuffled slightly, pressing more against Bill, trying to find the place where his scent came out the strongest and sighing happily when he found it. Bill’s arms were heavy around him, keeping him secure, he felt warm, protected, and it was a nice feeling.

“I know you’re awake,” Bill’s voice came from above him, making Dipper huff slightly from his place. Talking meant moving and that wasn’t something he was up for. “You should eat.”

Dipper grumbled, pulling back just enough for him to get the food that had been brought. It didn’t seem like as much as before, but Bill pushed it towards him and insisted that he eat first. Dipper didn’t have it in him to argue about it, eating his fill before he pushed the tray towards Bill when he was done.

The days had always been silent between them. There wasn’t much to talk about when they spent every moment together, and there wasn’t even a television or a phone to keep them occupied. Dipper only enjoyed hearing about how Bill enjoyed partying a couple times before he couldn’t take it anymore.

He opened his mouth, ready to talk about anything, when there was a someone coming in. Dipper glared at the door, watching it open with a small movement, and someone else was pushed into the room. Dipper blinked, staring at the man getting up, Bill as tense as a board next to him.

It took a second for the scent to reach him, the heady, heavy scent of another alpha that made Dipper’s nose crinkle with distaste. It was already annoying, and he didn’t want it anywhere near where his bed.

“Fucking hell,” the other alpha cursed, standing up. The stranger glared at Bill and Dipper on the bed, but he didn’t come closer to them yet.

“What are you doing here?” Bill asked, his arm going tight around Dipper’s waist, but instead of feeling confining, he felt secure, protected. He relaxed more into the grip, deciding he would stay close to the other.

“Does anyone know what they’re doing here? These doctors tell you anything?” The other alpha took a step closer, his teeth bared slightly, his gaze bouncing back and forth between Dipper and Bill like he couldn’t decide which one he should be focusing on more. His scent seemed to get even heavier, more aggressive, Dipper put his hand over his nose to block it out.

“No one knows shit, but you need to back off.” Bill didn’t get out of the bed, but he did sit up a bit more, his arm moving from around Dipper to in front of him.

“Why? You need to protect that omega? You haven’t even been around them. Other alphas mark their omegas.” The other alpha bared his teeth at Bill, not moving closer to him. “You haven’t.”

“I don’t need to tell you shit, back up.” Bill actually moved out of bed, glaring at the other alpha. Dipper brought the blanket closer to his face. “What, they didn’t give you an omega of your own?”

The other alpha bristled baring his teeth as he stepped forward, only stopping when he saw Dipper flinch back, trying to get further into the nest. Bill rose to his knees, not leaving their area, but clear in how they would defend it.

“They fucking did, they’re apparently changing the partnerships now.” The other scoffed, his shoulders tensing. “They brought in another man who kicked me out. Said that my omega was his now.”

Dipper could almost feel himself pale, unable to keep back the small whimper at Bill. “You need to leave.” Dipper focused on the other alpha, not about to back down. “I don’t want you to be here.”

“No one wants to be here. What, you think we all wanted this! I bet you have the scars like she did.” The stranger took a long step forward, only blocked by Bill’s loud growl coming out.

“Take another step forward and you won’t get anything. If we don’t do anything, then eventually they’ll let you leave.” Bill got out of the nest, ruining a part of it, but Dipper couldn’t bring himself to care about that right then. Bill was protecting him, and instincts said that this meant he should be quiet.

“You haven’t marked him,” the stranger snarled, and with a bounding leap forward, he crashed into Bill, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Dipper scrambled to the edge of the bed so he could look down at the sight before him, at the alphas tearing into each other, fingers curled and nails tearing through clothes and flesh and drawing blood. Both of them had their teeth bared at the other, snapping their jaws like wild dogs fighting over a piece of meat.

Except for Dipper was the piece of meat.

The two alphas fought, a growling coming together that made Dipper’s chest quake with fear until Bill finally managed to get the other alpha pinned, slashing his chest so deep that blood spurted out in time with his heartbeat. Bill remained on top of the stranger for a moment, still growling low in his throat until the alpha stopped twitching, and the little drips and spurts of blood stopped

“Alpha?” Dipper asked after a moment. Bill didn’t seem to hear him for a long second, but then he looked up, his eyes a little wide, just enough for Dipper to remember what wild dogs looked like.

Bill’s hands were still covered in blood, and so was his shirt, it took a bit of coaxing to get it off the alpha, and leave him in only his pants. The dirtied shirt was used to help wipe off Bill’s hands, and then thrown onto the cooling body, left there by both of them.

At some point, someone came in to remove the body of the alpha, remarking that it was one of their first violent incidents that they had seen between alphas, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It was a nurse, at least Dipper assumed with the scrubs, and he brought Bill a fresh shirt as he dragged the body away.

That night, when they held each other, and Dipper made sure that his alpha was okay, with only a few small cuts and bruises, with nothing else wrong with him. Bill had held him tight against his body, and moved his face from against his shoulder to near his neck, to where the juncture of his neck met his shoulder, and his body tensed like it should be getting ready for something before he even knew what it was.

Teeth sunk into his shoulder and there was blood, there had been so much blood that day, but this time it was different. His mind reminded him, as he made small noises of pain and held onto Bill, of what the strange alpha had said, about being marked, and instantly knew that it was true.

He was marked, and Bill was his alpha, in the same way that he was Bill’s omega.

Dipper fell asleep with a bloody and bruised shoulder, but a warm feeling in his chest. It was one he didn’t want to let go of.

The doctor visited less frequently for a while. There were no more injections, no more hands that touched him, and besides the person who visited once a day to get food, Dipper would have thought they were abandoned. Time had lost all meaning. The outside world didn’t exist. It was nothing but him and Bill, learning everything about each other, talking away the hours, playing games to forget the life they had been forced to leave behind.

Sometimes, he wondered if his family was looking for him. Was Mabel worried about him? Did his uncles try to find him? What did they do without him there?

He always had to stop those thoughts before they started to wander, and leave him with tears on his cheeks and an aching heart that couldn’t be fixed.

It was an existence. It could have been days, Dipper thought it was closer to months, Bill thought it was closer to a year. Dipper missed the feeling of the sun on his skin, and even Bill, who Dipper liked to think had kept a positive demeanor in the time that they were there, started to fade. The light started to leave his eyes.

Dipper wondered if his already had.

It was another day. The doctor came, with a dead look to him like he had seen it all, and examined the both of them. Dipper let him do as he wished, not wanting to argue, when at this point it seemed to make it more difficult for the both of them. The doctor grasped his arm, harder than he probably should, but Dipper only stared, even when the man pulled out a needle. There were no complaints as he drew blood from both him and Bill.

Dipper realized, he never got the doctor’s name. He was simply a man, a man who had made his life difficult, but a man.

Bill had held him that night, tightly, smothering Dipper in his scent, muttering to himself that he hated how the doctor had touched Dipper. Dipper had hushed him, kissing the other softly as he tried to forget about his troubles, at least for a night.

A part of him wanted to forget that the world outside of their room even existed.

The doctor came back the next day, a pep in his step and a bit of that sadistic smile that Dipper hadn’t seen since he first arrived. And still, no complaints left him as the man told him something was wrong, his body wasn’t producing the right hormones on its own anymore, and showed off yet another needle. It was another shot, joining the countless others, Dipper thought nothing of it, holding out his arm.

The doctor sanitized the area, injecting him with the liquid, all the while staring into his eyes like he was looking for something. He stuck a bandaid on it afterwards, and Dipper rubbed the area as he leaned back against Bill.

The doctor left, and Dipper turned to Bill, silently asking for a kiss from his alpha, which he was happily given. It was stressful, dealing with the doctor, but the relief of having the incident over with was always worth it.

They laid together, coming close, held in each other's arms, and Dipper fell into sleep easier than he ever had before.

He woke with a headache. Closing his eyes again almost immediately, Dipper pressed his face to Bill’s, taking in more of his scent, and fell back into sleep. They were unlikely to get any visitors that weren’t someone dropping food off, but something in Dipper told him to trust the alpha to watch over him, and that was just what he did.

The next time he woke, his headache had only worsened, his stomach twisting and turning and he barely had a moment to lean over the edge of the bed before he emptied out what little contents he had in his stomach. Bill was close, hovering over him, and while normally while he was sick someone fawning over him would be overwhelming, right then it was comforting.

“Are you feeling sick?” Bill asked, rubbing his back. The alpha got up after Dipper was done dry heaving, getting napkins and attempting to cover up the smell and mess that Dipper had made. Dipper was grateful at least, and he leaned into the touches as Bill brushed sweaty hair from his forehead.

“A bit, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Someone had brought a tray of food and instead of making him feel better, it only made Dipper feel worse, like he might throw up again but there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

Bill got back in bed, and without thinking, Dipper turned to curl up around Bill’s chest, relaxing against the alpha. Bill’s arms went around his chest, and Dipper thought in that moment, there was nowhere safer he could be, nowhere else he would rather be. He yawned, letting Bill cover his head with the blanket so the light wouldn’t bother him, and fell back asleep. He would feel better in the morning.

Except he didn’t. He felt worse as he thought for sure that he was dying in that moment, as he was going to be sick once more, and yet he couldn’t move. It was like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.

“Bill,” Dipper wheezed, fingers barely grasping at the cloth of Dipper’s shirt. Something was wrong, something was terribly, terribly wrong, and Bill had to make it better. “Alpha.”

“I’m right here.” Bill’s voice was soothing, calm, like it had been before, his fingers feeling for a fever but finding none. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

“Please, it hurts.” Dipper couldn’t think about anything else, something was wrong inside. The muscles in his arms felt like they were quivering, shaking faster than he could keep up with, and it hurt so much.

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” Bill pushed himself away, and somehow that was worse and better, Dipper rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was the popcorn kind, it looked rough to the touch. He wanted to reach out and touch it.

He could barely see Bill, out of the corner of his eye, going over to stand at the door, shouting, no screaming for help. He was banging on the door, demanding someone do something, because his omega was dying, and there was nothing they could do about it.

It didn’t happen all at once. It came in waves, his vision, and swan in and out, as he tried to look over at Bill, silently begging for the alpha to come back to his side, but his mouth wouldn’t work, his jaw was clenched too tightly. He could hear him screaming, shouting, but it was fading into the background, at the same time the blackness didn’t fade anymore, it was creeping along his vision and encompassing everything.

The last thing he felt was Bill holding his hand, squeezing it, begging for him to stay awake, and the world went dark around him.

Stepping outside, for the first time in over a year, into the sunlight was a surreal experience. The warmth on his skin felt foreign, he almost didn’t like it, but it came with a warmth that he had missed more than he ever thought.

Bill didn’t think he’d have this moment alone.

The experiment had ended, it had been almost two years. Two years since he had met Dipper in an afternoon and cracked a joke to break the silence. Two years since he had been injected with more things than he ever thought that he would want. Two years since he had met and bonded with Dipper.

Only a couple months since Dipper had died in his arms.

Genetically modified humans was what they called it. It was all in the paperwork that they had signed when they entered, that they shoved in Bill’s hands as they pushed him out the door. It went on longer than they planned, because of the changes, and they wanted to see how an alpha and omega bonded. Apparently, it was never in their plans to let both of them out alive.

The doctor had come in when Dipper had died, two orderlies taking away the body, and looked at it with disdain. Bill had stared, unable to think, unable to feel, and could barely process the words that the other was saying.

“The alpha seems catatonic, but the two were shown to have a much deeper bond than any of the other pairs. It has been shown that alphas can typically move on after losing their omega, but not the other way around. We’ll have to see.”

Bill had just stared, unable to think of a reply. They had taken the only thing that had made the place somewhat tolerable. Bill didn’t want to stay there anymore.

The visits had become less frequent. Even the people bringing food seemed to stop at times, and Bill almost wished they would forget about him. He welcomed death.

And then, just as he wondered if this was going to be his life, alone for the rest of his life, they had come in, declaring that the experiment was done and he was free to leave. The doctor came in, paperwork under his arm, staring at him with a cold glare.

“This is a copy of the paperwork you signed when you first came in.” The man showed Bill’s flourish of a signature. “It’s the confidentiality agreement, and the agreement to let us do as we wished. Furthermore, to warn you, no one is going to believe you if you tell them.”

Bill didn’t doubt that.

After two years, he was handed a fresh set of clothes, pushed out into the sun, and told to move on with his life.

He paused, on the way out, staring around at the sky, his eyes watering from the light that he was seeing for the first time in so long, and he wished it was all a dream. A nightmare. Anything but the reality that it was.

He turned towards the sun, starting to walk. Life continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Too sad? Yeah, it was pretty sad to write.
> 
> If you're interested, I have written a happy ending that's exclusive to my five dollar and up patreon supporters. This will only ever be posted on patreon, and you can find a link on my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Any comments make me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come soon. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you like it!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com/%22) for extra stuff!


End file.
